


Dreamland

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: After Endor [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sorry for all the blood but at the same time not sorry, this is a violent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: This is meant to be read with chapter 7 of Dangerous Terrain. You can read it alone if you wish. Some parts may be confusing if you choose to read it that way, though.Leia's dream the night after she saves Han.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello!** This is the 2nd bonus chapter of the After Endor series. This series will be marked with "Part __ of After Endor". Each fanfiction in this series has ten chapters and one bonus chapter (like this one!)
> 
> It begins shortly after ROTJ. This fits into Chapter Seven of "Dangerous Terrain." Read the others first or this won't make much sense! 
> 
> **Italicized** phrases separate from paragraphs indicate a character's thoughts. It won't always be clear who is thinking them. 
> 
> You can pick whoever you want or think it is. Be free, my wonderful readers. (This mostly means I have forgotten who they originally belonged to, because it fits both character's personalities. And because I either messed up my medication or am intoxicated. It depends on the day.) 
> 
> Eight asterisks used in-between paragraphs indicate a time lapse and/or character switch that I thought needed pointed out. I just wanted it to be easier to read and follow. That is also why I always go to new paragraphs often. It works better for beings with ADHD (like me).
> 
> **If** you are bored and want to draw any of these scenes, Go for it! I'd love to see them! I would draw them myself but I lack the skill. Send them to leiasleftbun.tumblr.com and I will post them with credits and a link to you! Or, tag me in the post with them! I can repay you with a gifted fanfic or someone to talk about Star Wars with or my friendship (not that anyone wants that last one lol)
> 
> **As** always, leave a comment if you want a specific content warning. I will add them to the beginning of each applicable chapter. I would hate to be the reason for panic attacks, meltdowns, or even mild discomfort.

**DREAMLAND**

**No Time Has Passed**

_What happened? Where am I? Why does everything **hurt** so goddamned badly? _

Leia's eyes opened and slowly cleared. She sat up, took one look at her surroundings, and panic immediately overtook her. 

She knew where she was. 

It was dimly lit, most of the light source being filtered through vermilion slats in the ceiling. The walls were a glossy void all too familiar to her. A void that was made to absorb and dampen the screams produced by-

Her breaths became increasingly rapid and shallow, the miasma of torture that filled her cell now occupied her mind.

_Oh. Oh, no. No-_

It smelled of disinfectant, charred flesh, and old blood. 

_Or fresh blood? These walls are too dark to really tell._

There was no denying where she was any longer. 

_2187, please anything but 2187!_

She stood on the raised bed and grasped at the grated floor above, kicked the door, searched for power outlets, a chrono, anything. Something to hot-wire, short-out, or to use as a weapon. 

She knew every inch of this cell by heart already. Why had she had any hope of finding something new?

_Nothing is here! Nothing is here! I am doomed for sure this time! **'They'll be no escape for the Princess this time...'** _

Leia mimicked the last thing she had heard Threepio say on the Tantive IV. Echoing was the only thing she could manage when on the verge of pure panic, her brain too flooded with information to form anything new. 

_They'll be no escape for the Princess this time..._

Leia plopped down on what passed for a bed, slowly reconnecting with her physical body, tapping on pressure points to help remind herself that she was indeed, real. 

_I am Leia. Leia. Yes. My name. I am... 25? I am 25. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am... kinda short? Close enough. Okay. Good. I am here._

She looked down and saw her dirtied white dress. Silver belt. Boots scuffed from running through gods know how many places with her friends. 

_My family. My Han and my Luke._

The outfit was more emotionally charged than she cared to admit, not that there was another soul here to admit it to. 

_This was meant to mess with my head. My emotions. Some mild psychological torture before the physical torture begins._

It was the last outfit her father had ever hugged her in. The first outfit Han had seen her in. The outfit that witnessed her planet's destruction. The outfit that saw the destruction of the Death Star.

_Wait a second... The Death Star doesn't exist anymore. Is this some cruel joke? Yet **another** Death Star? Wasn't two enough?_

She thought for another second before touching her head. Hoping that they hadn't-

_Great, the buns are back. Someone around here truly does have a twisted sense of humor. Pun intended, Leia. Damn, I wish someone else was in my brain to hear that._

Leia tried to concentrate on what lead up to this moment. What led to her capture this time? Who had placed her in this clothing? She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. 

It almost scared her as the silver belt grabbed the dress fabric and slid up just a bit.

_I am trying to focus, dress. Not now with the wardrobe malfunctions._

She went to readjust the belt and froze as her hand grazed her abdomen. Her entire body froze with sudden realization, stinging her like a vibroblade slash to the chest. Something was a bit different this time and it was not the dress. Nor the belt. 

_Are you serious. You seriously... Why? You just had to-_

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard the metallic breathing of Vader outside the door.

_I haven't had near enough time to actually figure out how I got here yet. I wish to be left alone. Forever. By him, anyway._

Leia pulled the hood of the dress over her face, turned on the slab to face the wall, and brought her knees to her chest as the door opened. She winced in the slightest as the clicking of his boots amplified in her cell.

_This should prevent him from noticing the small bump, assuming he didn't find out when I was drugged and thrown in here. Why was I so stupid? Had I left a drink somewhere?_

Already her body was shaking, despite her greatest effort to suppress her horror. She knew that whatever the sith lord had planned, it was not to be fun nor enjoyable on her part. 

Vader stepped in with an IT-O interrogation droid and the door hissed shut behind him. "I did my homework this time, rebel scum." He continued speaking for a few minutes. 

_Does he always have to put on a show like this? Goddamn it, please get on with it already. Making Luke and I seem completely undramatic, you in-_

To her surprise, she heard the door hiss open once more. Someone else was shoved into the cell forcefully, causing her to lose track of her thoughts again. She felt something familiar. Calming, sweet, and strong. She enjoyed it for a moment before realizing what she was feeling was the closeness of a loved one.

_No. He couldn't have-_

A deep pain ran through her chest. She couldn't bare to turn around just yet. It was her fault he was brought into this mess. She had forever placed a bounty of her own upon his head, everyone knowing how deeply she cared for him. How she would risk her life for him, and how he would do the same for her.

"Now, first on my list happens to be this smuggler. Although captured lightyears apart, you seem to know each other _decently well_. His thoughts have betrayed the both of you." Vader kicked Han to move closer to Leia. He tripped forward and balanced himself using the wall. 

_He knows too much, poor Han must have been brutally tortured to have admitted even knowing me, nevertheless admitting to sleeping with me, which I hope for his sake he denied._

"From all that we've gathered, Princess, he is the father of the child you now carry. Correct?" Leia turned around and took the hood off gently. She sent Han a glare that could only mean one thing: "What the fuck did you admit that for?"

_Damn it, Han. You could have at least saved yourself here._

She wasn't going to get Han killed for simply sleeping with her. She looked at Vader's dark mask. Listened to the hallow breathing. She was unable to gauge his emotions at all. It pissed her off not knowing what bit of manipulation could be used on him. What made him cry? What caused him mental anguish? 

She looked back at Han. He was chained at his ankles, his hands in imperial cuffs. He looked beat. He attempted a half-grin. She turned to Vader confidently. "This man is not my lover, nor the father of the child. I have never met him before. Any thoughts you picked up on were simply daydreams of a lonely man. I am well known around the galaxy and humans tend to..." 

"Shut up, Princess." Someone had slapped her right in the face. Hard.

"We obviously ran tests on the both of you while you were sleeping. I know that he is your lover. Was your lover, I suppose." Leia saw Vader move for a weapon. She jumped up and moved in front of Han to block him. 

Vader pointed the weapon at them. "You'll have to kill me first, Vader." She hugged Han tightly. "So be it." 

"LEIA, NO." Han forcefully shoved her away and she fell to the floor.

The loud zip of a blaster bolt rang out and echoed in the tiny cell. Han's blood splattered onto the walls, ceiling, and Leia. He had been shot practically point blank. 

Tears filled Leia's eyes as Han's body collapsed and lumped over itself. She crawled over a few feet and tried to absorb what she had just witnessed. A cold-blooded murder. 

_He is gone, this is all my fault, I love you, Han. I am sorry. This never should have happened._

She sobbed and held his body as memories flooded her mind. First kiss. Their wedding. Quiet nights alone. The cute way he would tickle her, the way she would get him to stop...

His blood soaked the top of her dress quickly, leaving her skin sticky and red. "How unfortunate." Vader's voice was coming from right behind her. He now had a blaster pointed at her. She quickly got out of the way of the first shot. Not a bolt? It was set to stun. 

_Why is it set to stun? What harm will that do?_

"Yes, stun. You surely know what will happen if I hit you with a stun bolt." He brandished the weapon once more, while also letting her know that he had found a way into her mind. She stood up, attempting to block him from her thoughts. 

_You've done enough, I have had enough, I want you dead-_

She went to throw a punch at his respirator but got her arm caught in the long and flowing sleeves of the dress. "How unfortunate, Princess, for you to have to learn the hard way." He shot her and watched as she collapsed before him. 

He left her unconscious on the cold floor, with plans to return after she woke up. 

_Ouch, I hit my head pretty hard._

She sat up and felt pains run through her midsection. Blood now splotched the lower half of her dress. Only then did she remember what Han had told her about stun bolts. Only then did she realize what had been done. 

_No, why? How could he be so heartless? To take the only thing I had left. The only thing Han and I had left..._

Not only that, but she had busted her head open. Blood ran down her face slowly, curving around her cheeks. She quietly whimpered and crawled to Han, already faint from blood loss. She wanted him to wake up. Hold her. Tell her things would be okay. 

_Han? Please! Please, sweetheart, please..._

Vader walked back in. "Now do you know what happens?" He looked at the blood, her blotched face, her pitifully hugging her dead lover. She no longer cared to answer. 

"Nothing, Princess? How strange." 

He flipped on the droid once more and said "begin". The droid backed her into a corner and drilled into her body slowly. Random serums were injected into her arms, some causing seizures, some just causing her to admit things. 

Nothing of military use, though. Mostly just how she truly felt about Han and Luke and everything that had been done to her today. 

She screamed, trying to end the torture session before she were to faint. She had already lost too much blood, all of the drill caused wounds draining her. At last, she curled onto the floor as Vader dismissed the droid and stood towering over her.

_Please, just let me die. I've nothing to live for anymore._

He swiftly crushed in her ribs, puncturing her lungs. She suffocated rather quickly, Vader watching silently. Her world went black, sounds faded out gently. Pain left her. It was all gone.

********

Leia's eyes opened instantly, she felt the cool floor below her. It was not covered in blood, nor was it in a cell. It was just as familiar, though. 

_Falcon. Home. I am safe. Han is safe. Baby is safe._

She fell asleep again, exhausted and injured, but safe. Safe in her second home, surrounded by indicator lights, vents, and tools.


End file.
